nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:NetHack 3.1.0/mondata.h
Below is the full text to mondata.h from the source code of NetHack 3.1.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.1.0/mondata.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)mondata.h 3.1 92/11/26 */ 2. /* Copyright © 1989 Mike Threepoint */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef MONDATA_H 6. #define MONDATA_H 7. 8. #ifndef ALIGN_H 9. #include "align.h" 10. #endif 11. 12. #define verysmall(ptr) ((ptr)->msize < MZ_SMALL) 13. #define bigmonst(ptr) ((ptr)->msize >= MZ_LARGE) 14. 15. #define resists_fire(ptr) (((ptr)->mresists & MR_FIRE) != 0) 16. #define resists_cold(ptr) (((ptr)->mresists & MR_COLD) != 0) 17. #define resists_sleep(ptr) (((ptr)->mresists & MR_SLEEP) != 0) 18. #define resists_disint(ptr) (((ptr)->mresists & MR_DISINT) != 0) 19. #define resists_elec(ptr) (((ptr)->mresists & MR_ELEC) != 0) 20. #define resists_poison(ptr) (((ptr)->mresists & MR_POISON) != 0) 21. #define resists_acid(ptr) (((ptr)->mresists & MR_ACID) != 0) 22. #define resists_ston(ptr) (((ptr)->mresists & MR_STONE) != 0) 23. 24. #define is_flyer(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_FLY) != 0L) 25. #define is_floater(ptr) ((ptr)->mlet S_EYE) 26. #define is_clinger(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_CLING) != 0L) 27. #define is_swimmer(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_SWIM) != 0L) 28. #define magic_breathing(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_AMPHIBIOUS) != 0L) 29. #define passes_walls(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_WALLWALK) != 0L) 30. #define amorphous(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_AMORPHOUS) != 0L) 31. #define noncorporeal(ptr) ((ptr)->mlet S_GHOST) 32. #define tunnels(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_TUNNEL) != 0L) 33. #define needspick(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_NEEDPICK) != 0L) 34. #define hides_under(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_CONCEAL) != 0L) 35. #define is_hider(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_HIDE) != 0L) 36. #define haseyes(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_NOEYES) 0L) 37. #define nohands(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_NOHANDS) != 0L) 38. #define nolimbs(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_NOLIMBS) M1_NOLIMBS) 39. #define has_head(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_NOHEAD) 0L) 40. #define is_whirly(ptr) ((ptr)->mlet S_VORTEX || \ 41. (ptr) &monsPM_AIR_ELEMENTAL) 42. #define mindless(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_MINDLESS) != 0L) 43. #define humanoid(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_HUMANOID) != 0L) 44. #define is_animal(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_ANIMAL) != 0L) 45. #define slithy(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_SLITHY) != 0L) 46. #define is_meaty(ptr) (!amorphous(ptr) && \ 47. (ptr)->mlet != S_BLOB && \ 48. (ptr)->mlet != S_JELLY && \ 49. (ptr)->mlet != S_FUNGUS) 50. #define is_wooden(ptr) ((ptr) &monsPM_WOOD_GOLEM) 51. #define thick_skinned(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_THICK_HIDE) != 0L) 52. #define lays_eggs(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_OVIPAROUS) != 0L) 53. #define regenerates(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_REGEN) != 0L) 54. #define perceives(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_SEE_INVIS) != 0L) 55. #define can_teleport(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_TPORT) != 0L) 56. #define control_teleport(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_TPORT_CNTRL) != 0L) 57. #define telepathic(ptr) ((ptr) &monsPM_FLOATING_EYE || \ 58. (ptr) &monsPM_MIND_FLAYER) 59. #define is_armed(ptr) attacktype(ptr, AT_WEAP) 60. #define acidic(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_ACID) != 0L) 61. #define poisonous(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_POIS) != 0L) 62. #define carnivorous(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_CARNIVORE) != 0L) 63. #define herbivorous(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_HERBIVORE) != 0L) 64. #define metallivorous(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_METALLIVORE) != 0L) 65. #define polyok(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_NOPOLY) 0L) 66. #define is_undead(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_UNDEAD) != 0L) 67. #define is_were(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_WERE) != 0L) 68. #define is_elf(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_ELF) != 0L) 69. #define is_dwarf(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_DWARF) != 0L) 70. #define is_giant(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_GIANT) != 0L) 71. #define is_golem(ptr) ((ptr)->mlet S_GOLEM) 72. #define is_domestic(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_DOMESTIC) != 0L) 73. #define is_orc(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_ORC) != 0L) 74. #define is_human(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_HUMAN) != 0L) 75. #define is_demon(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_DEMON) != 0L) 76. #define is_mercenary(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_MERC) != 0L) 77. #define is_male(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_MALE) != 0L) 78. #define is_female(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_FEMALE) != 0L) 79. #define is_neuter(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_NEUTER) != 0L) 80. #define is_wanderer(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_WANDER) != 0L) 81. #define always_hostile(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_HOSTILE) != 0L) 82. #define always_peaceful(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_PEACEFUL) != 0L) 83. #define extra_nasty(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_NASTY) != 0L) 84. #define strongmonst(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_STRONG) != 0L) 85. # ifdef POLYSELF 86. #define can_breathe(ptr) attacktype(ptr, AT_BREA) 87. #define cantwield(ptr) (nohands(ptr) || verysmall(ptr)) 88. #define cantweararm(ptr) (breakarm(ptr) || sliparm(ptr)) 89. # endif /* POLYSELF */ 90. #define throws_rocks(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_ROCKTHROW) != 0L) 91. #define type_is_pname(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_PNAME) != 0L) 92. #define is_lord(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_LORD) != 0L) 93. #define is_prince(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_PRINCE) != 0L) 94. #define is_ndemon(ptr) (is_demon(ptr) && \ 95. (((ptr)->mflags2 & (M2_LORD|M2_PRINCE)) 0L)) 96. #define is_dlord(ptr) (is_demon(ptr) && is_lord(ptr)) 97. #define is_dprince(ptr) (is_demon(ptr) && is_prince(ptr)) 98. #define is_minion(ptr) ((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_MINION) 99. #define is_lminion(ptr) (is_minion(ptr) && \ 100. (ptr)->maligntyp >= A_COALIGNED) 101. #define likes_gold(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_GREEDY) != 0L) 102. #define likes_gems(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_JEWELS) != 0L) 103. #define likes_objs(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_COLLECT) != 0L || \ 104. is_armed(ptr)) 105. #define likes_magic(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_MAGIC) != 0L) 106. #define is_longworm(ptr) (((ptr) &monsPM_BABY_LONG_WORM) || \ 107. ((ptr) &monsPM_LONG_WORM) || \ 108. ((ptr) &monsPM_LONG_WORM_TAIL)) 109. #define is_covetous(ptr) ((ptr->mflags3 & M3_COVETOUS)) 110. #define is_mplayer(ptr) (((ptr) >= &monsPM_ARCHEOLOGIST) && \ 111. ((ptr) <= &monsPM_WIZARD)) 112. #define is_rider(ptr) ((ptr) &monsPM_DEATH || \ 113. (ptr) &monsPM_FAMINE || \ 114. (ptr) &monsPM_PESTILENCE) 115. #endif /* MONDATA_H */ mondata.h